


Felicity vs. Ra's

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow 3x20: Felicity will do anything to help save Oliver from joining the League. Even go against Ra's Al Ghul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity vs. Ra's

[Ok. So after seeing the scene between Felicity and Ra’s, this would not get out of my head. This is how I imagined the conversation would go. It may seem like Felicity uses drastic measures, but she’s desperate].

Loud footsteps could be heard moving toward the chamber where Ra’s and Maseo (who will always be Maseo) were conversing. Felicity walked in, looking the most determined and pissed off she had ever been. And that was even after she had given Malcolm a piece of her mind after she thought Oliver died. 

“I need to talk to you!”

Ra’s turned to her, interrupting the conversation. 

“What is happening here is perverse. What you are doing to Oliver. What you are making him do, I am not going to let it happen!”

Ra’s turned to Maseo. “You can leave us.” Maseo walks out.

“You have a great fire within you. I can see now why Oliver loves you.”

“If you knew the first thing about love you would not be ripping Oliver away from his family.”

“I am merely helping him fulfill his destiny.”

“Yeah. I know all about the ‘survive my sword’ prophecy, and I am here to tell you I could really give a crap! Me, and John, and God help me Malcolm are not gonna let this happen, and we have friends, and we have resources, and we will go to war to get Oliver back!”

Ra’s tells his story of his lost love. “All your posturing, all you threats of war, are merely delaying the inevitable, causing you to forfeit the opportunity you have, which was denied me. You need to tell Oliver goodbye. Tell him how much you love him. Tell him whatever it is your heart needs to express, and do it now. Before he is lost to you forever.”

[here’s where my imagination kicked in]

Felicity just looked at him calmly. Despite being wrought with emotion during this trip to the scary fortress, Felicity knew that there needed to be a contingency plan (and maybe even a contingency plan for the contingency plan). So while arrangements were being made with Ray’s jet for Thea, Felicity made a few more calls, unbeknownst to the rest of Team Arrow and Malcolm. 

Felicity took a step toward Ra’s. “I won’t be needing to tell Oliver anything.”

“Is that so?” said Ra’s.

“Yup. Because even though you think you know Oliver so well, because you managed to hit him where it hurts, you seemed to forget one very important thing.”

“And what exactly is that?” Ra’s asked, amused.

“He is not alone. And he has people who are willing to do anything for him.” 

Ra’s paused. He noticed Felicity’s eyes grow cold. 

“Miss Smoak, Oliver made a deal with me, and I have kept my end of the bargain. He must uphold his.”

Felicity reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone. she turned the screen towards him. “Do you know that little red blip on the phone screen is?” she asked, pointing to it. 

Ra’s was about to answer that he did not, but then he noticed the coordinates in the top left corner of the screen. Longitude and latitude. He knew those numbers. They were the exact geographical location of… “Nanda Parbat.”

“Mmhmm. You would be surprised at how many bars one can get out here in the middle of nowhere with the right phone.” Felicity turned the screen back toward herself, looking down at the screen.

“How exactly is you knowing this location of any importance to me?”

Felicity finally looked up at him. Now, if any of Team Arrow-or even Malcolm- had been in the room with the two of them during this conversation, they would have known to tell Ra’s that the smile on Felicity’s face (the one she gets when she’s done something especially genius-y and brilliant) was a signal of a “brilliant, but scary” moment (to quote Ron Weasley). However, Ra’s did not know this. He only knew that Miss Smoak had done something. Something he was beginning to realize he would not enjoy in the least.

“I told you. Oliver has people willing to do anything for him.”

“You mean yourself,” he said, gesturing to her person.

Felicity nodded. And smiled again.

This made Ra’s stop and truly examine her. He realized that she did not have the look of someone who was desperate to keep her love safe. She looked like someone who’s painstaking plan had finally come to fruition. Little did he know how true this was.

“Miss Smoak,” he said, “what did you do?”

“I called in a few favors,” she said coolly. “Pulled a few strings. Hacked and blackmailed a few people.” 

Ra’s placed his hand on the pommel of his blade. Felicity noticed the movement and said, “Not the best idea. As fast as you are with that, I just so happen to be a little faster when it comes to tech.”

Ra’s narrowed his eyes. “Miss Smoak, I have been more accommodating with you than I ever have with anyone else, because I sympathize with your plight with Oliver. But you are trying my patience.”

Felicity huffed. “Fine. I guess this is the part of the movie where the brilliant plan is revealed. You know I had a whole speech about how terrible you were and how you were messing with the wrong people and how you have no clue who you’re dealing with-”

Ra’s took a step towards her.

“But I guess I can just skip to the explanation.” She pointed to the red dot on the screen. “This is Nanda Parbat. However, the red blinking dot isn't just signaling a location.” Felicity looked at him. “It’s signaling a target.”

Felicity placed her thumb on a button at the bottom of the screen. “If I press this button, five heat-seeking target-locked missiles will come and blow this place to kingdom come within a minute. and not even your magic hot tub will be able to resurrect you.” She gestured to the pool of water behind him. “I press this button, and none of us will get to leave here.”

Ra’s looked at her with a carefully blank expression. Inside, he was quite surprised at her audacity. Would she really be willing to end so many lives, including herself and her beloved?

“You would murder everyone in here, just to ensure that Oliver is unable to take his rightful place?”

Felicity looked at him. “You don’t get it, do you? If I pressed this button, everything would be over. Oliver wouldn’t have to join the League, Malcolm would finally get what he deserves for what he did to Thea, and not only would you be dead, but the bulk of the League would die with you. You would never be able to hurt anyone anymore.” 

Ra’s realized as she was speaking that she really was capable of pressing that button. She would truly be willing to end all of it, just to keep Oliver from the clutches of the League.

“What would you have me do, then, Miss Smoak?”

Felicity took a breath. “You said Oliver made you a deal. Well, I am offering to make you a new one. We all get to go home, Malcolm included, and you don’t stop us. You don’t come after any of us again. And that includes Nyssa.”

“And what would I get in return?”

“I don’t press this button.”

Ra’s looked at her, uncomprehending. “You’re asking me to simply let all of you walk out of here, without repercussion, never to be seen again, all so you won’t press a button?”

“Do I really need to go over what will happen again if I press it? You’ll be finished! Dead! There will be no more League of Assassins, no more Demon’s Head or Heir to the Demon, and no more Ra’s Al Ghul!”

Ra’s gazed at her, contemplating. After what seemed like hours, he reached out his hand to her. “Miss Smoak, I do not take kindly to being threatened like this. Under normal circumstances you would no longer be standing, because I would have killed you. However, ” he sighed, “I see no other alternative. We have an accord.”

Felicity slowly approached him and shook his hand. “Consider the missiles terminated, then.” Felicity turned and walked toward the exit. At the doorway, she turned back. “I truly hope to never, ever have to see you again.”

“The feeling is mutual, Miss Smoak.” Ra’s turned toward the altar in front of the Lazarus Pit while Felicity walked back toward Oliver’s room to tell him the good news.

*ON THE JET GOING HOME*

Felicity looked out the window at the lights thousands of feet below them, watching as the plane soared over them on its flight home. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Oliver smiling down at her, with a blanket in his hands.

“I thought we might share one this time.”

She smiled at him. “Are you kidding me? Oliver Queen asking me to snuggle? Yes, please!”

Oliver laughed. It was quiet, but it was genuine. Felicity listened to the sound, committing it to memory. Oliver got in the seat next to her, removing the arm rest and draping the blanket over the two of them. He gazed at her.

“I can’t believe he just let us go like that.” Oliver marveled. “What did you say to him?”

Felicity looked at him, confused.

“Well, when I went to ask him why he was setting us free-especially Malcolm-after everything he did to us, all he said was that you managed to convince him. What did you say?”

Felicity paused. “I…spoke from the heart. Told him everything. I was trying to make him see that what he was doing wasn’t doing anyone any good. I guess it worked.”

Oliver smiled and raised a hand to her cheek. “You truly are the most remarkable woman I have ever met, Felicity Smoak.” He leaned in and kissed her softly. She returned it, relieved to finally be able to without some other tragedy getting in the way.

When Diggle found the two of the an hour later, they were curled up together, asleep. Diggle pulled the blanket up to their shoulder and went back to his seat.

*BACK AT THE PRIVATE AIRPORT IN STARLING*

Felicity was the last to get off the plane. She saw Oliver walking ahead of her, arms wrapped tightly around Thea. The two of them were speaking quietly with each other. As she was walking toward the car, she got out the cell phone again. Switching to the text app, she sent a single message to a blocked number. The number that she called to set her plan in motion.

Thanks, Dad.

[Then Felicity and Oliver get home and have their Olicity sex, except it’s better because there is nothing terrible waiting for them. They get to take their time.]


End file.
